


Speechless Devil

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Now that Chloe and Lucifer know for a fact that she wasn’t made simply to fall for him, the detective makes a decision and gives her favorite devil a choice.





	Speechless Devil

"Lucifer ?” Chloe called out, stepping out of the elevator. 

“Ah Detective, here you are.” He rounded the corner and pressed a drink in her hand. “Cheers.” Not waiting for an answer, he downed his glass and went to turn back around. 

“Lucifer,” she repeated, confused, “are you okay ?” 

Her gaze searched his eyes for a clue as he faced her. Depositing her glass on the counter top when he didn’t answer, she clasped her hands around his cheeks until he was finally looking at her. “What’s wrong ?” 

“Lots of things are wrong in this world if you ask me. Murder, theft, Dan’s shirt earlier -” 

“So it has nothing to do with the fact that your Father didn’t create me for you after all ?” 

That stopped him in his tracks. 

“What ? No answer ? I could get used to that,” she teased. Taking his hand, she effortlessly dragged him to the couch and plopped down. “So you wanna tell me what’s going on or do I have to guess ?” 

Lucifer’s gaze danced over her features, regret clear on his face. “I’m sorry, Detective. I was wrong and made rash decisions - completely justified ones, mind you - and it was all for nothing in the end.”

Chloe’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. “I… am not following.” 

“With Vegas ! And Candy and - I hurt you, Detective. I assumed you were part of my Dad’s plan for me and pushed you away.” Lucifer abruptly stood and strode to the bar, refilling his drink. He startled as a hand soflty caressed the space between his incorporeal wings. 

“I already know about that, remember ? And I’m not saying I’m completely okay with it but you did it to protect me. And I can never get mad at you for that.” 

Lucifer raised a disbelieving eyebrow, staring at her. 

“Fine,” she huffed. “I was really pissed. But I got over it. So stop stressing yourself out, alright ?” 

“I’ll try, Detective,” he conceded, draining his glass. 

“Good. Now onto the thing I actually wanted to talk about…” She stopped, her hesitation clear as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. Only then did Lucifer realize how close they were standing to each other. “I was thinking that, um, since we now know we actually do have free will maybe we could give this, us,” she gestured between the two of them, “another chance ?” 

Speechless, Lucifer could only stare as her wide eyes went from hopeful to hurt - something he never wanted to do, especially to her. 

“Never mind,” she feebly said, looking away when he still didn’t utter a word. “I’ll uh, I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Chloe.” 

Her head snapped back up at the sound of her name, her gaze colliding with his. 

“I -” Lucifer sighed in exasperation and crossed the space between them, grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his chest. “I would love nothing more than that.” 

A slow breathtaking smile blossomed on her lips. “Good.” 

“Good.” His eyes flickered to her lips and quickly back up as if he were scared of being caught. 

Holding back her laughter, she took mercy on him - and, well herself. “You can kiss me no -” 

She was cut off as his lips crashed down on hers. The kiss was full of longing and passion and yet infinitely soft. She’d always imagined this moment would be perfect but this… This went beyond anything she thought she could ever feel. 

Lucifer drew back as his chest threatened to burst with all of the unfamiliar emotions it was attempting to hold. He’d always known his Detective and he could be nothing less than extraordinary and even those thoughts were put to shame by the delectable reality. For nothing in this plane of existence - or any universe, if he were to place a wager - had ever felt so pure and bright. Pure and unadulterated. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” she whispered against his lips, out of breath. Depositing a last chaste kiss on his lips, she was in the elevator by the time he snapped out of his fog.

“Good night, Chloe. Sweet dreams.” 

She blushed and disappeared behind the closed doors before he could make any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
